Tonks and Lupins Story
by TheWriterSinead
Summary: Nobody has ever told their story so here I am giving it a shot! Rated:T Hope you enjoy it! Please review....
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW! Don't read if you are not a big fan of the books!

Lupin P.O.V

"I love you" I said, meaning it with all my hearth this time.

She looked deep into my eyes, those amazing, turquise eyes staring at me to see if I meant it this time.

"How do I know you mean it this time?" she said, still looking deep into my eyes.

It was true, I had left Tonks before but it was for her own good.

She was already being looked upon as a lunatic.

She was in love with a werewolf.

We were dangerous.

We were unhuman.

We were killers.

And Tonks was in love with one of them, me.

Her eyes were filled with tears, glistening off the dim light of Tonks study.

I had found Tonks asleep upon a file she was meant to be working on.

I was about to leave her to catch her rest but she woke before I could leave.

I felt the small lump in my pocket, that suddenly felt a ton wieght.

I knelt down on my knee and took out the small lump in my pocket.

"Tonks, I know I've been a complete jackass but would you please do me the honour of being my wife?" I asked looking into her beutiful eyes.

She stared at the ring in the box.

Would she no?

Would she yes?

If she said no I would be hurting her, she would think she had led me on too far.

If she said yes I would be destroying her, she would be looked upon as a mad woman but I would be happy?

No, I would only be happy if Tonks was safe and well.

Could I provide that?

"Yes, yes a million times" she stuttered, tears rolling down her perfect, pale cheeks.

I don't know what came over me but the next miunte I knew I was kissing her perfect lips.

And I then thought

_What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

Lupin trudged up the steps to his house, looking down at his feet.

He put his hand on the door knob and twisted it but before he could go inside somebody took his hand.

"What's wrong?" she said, softly.

He looked up to see the face of his soon-to-be-wife.

She had her hair tied up in a messy bun and there was a frown on her face.

Lupin looked into her eyes.

"Look, what I've done to you! You shouldn't be any where near werewolfs but instead I take you for myself! How selfish am I?" Lupin said the words just rowling off her tounge.

"You are not selfish! You are caring, nice, thoughtful and a decent person" she raged.

She could not stand to see him beating himself up like this.

"Person" Lupin spat, looking at his shoes. "I am a monster, you do not desereve me"

Tonks eyes became slits.

"No, this now! You are not going to leave me again because you think it's whats best for me! No, I won't let that happen!" she shouted, she was holding back tears.

He swallowed.

"Even if I was not a werewolf, I am far too old for you" he said, almost crying himself.

Tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

"Can't you see I love you? I don't care about age or anything else! I could be dead tomorrow-" she started but he cut her off.

"Don't ever say that" he whispered, letting a tear fall at the thought.

"But I could! I do not want to waste my life away, I want to spend it with you unless you don't want to spend it with me" she whispered, pain slipping through.

She was about to turn but Lupin caught her hand.

"You know I love but can't you see what I'm doing to you? You are perfect in so many ways and I am not worthy of you..." he whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"Remus, promise you won't leave me. Promise me" she croaked through her tears.

He wiped away her tears from her cheeks.

"I promise"

He then began to kiss her but she could not focus.

All that was on her mind was whether or not to tell him...

Tell him of what was to come...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay so that's it for now but the nextchapter will be awsome.

I promise....

Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I promised a deadly chapter so here it goes.

Tonk's P.O.V.

I was in Minerva McGonagall's house.

I had came here to tell her the news and ask her advice.

Some thought her strict and mean but really she was my wise friend who was always there with a kettle.

We were in her small, cosy kitchen.

She twichted her wand and the fire lit.

She was then brewing tea.

"So, what did you come to tell me?" she asked, sitting at the wooden table I was sitting at.

She passed me the tea.

I sipped it slowly.

"Remus has been good" I said, trying to create small talk.

"Mmmm, has he? That's good" she mused, drinking her tea.

"So, I've been quite ill lately" I said, plucking up the courage to bring up the subject.

Oh come on, I was an auror. I was facing death eatars everyday and yet I wanted to hide under the table because the subject had been brought up.

I gotta' get some guts.

"Really? What did you have?" she asked, knowing there was more.

"Well, I have been getting sick alot. I still am getting sick.

But I went to a healer. And I've been getting sick in the morning..." I said, my voice trailing off at the end.

At the end, her head snapped up.

"Morning sickness" she said, staring at me "You're pregnant!"

I nodded weakly.

She took my hands smiling.

"Oh this is wonderful. You're pregnant" she said, her voice filled with love.

She caught on to my not-so-happy mood.

"What's wrong?" she quizzed.

"I don't really know how to tell Remus" I admited.

Tears started falling on my face.

I was like a little child.

Crying over something that I'd started.

We sat in silence as she debated her reply.

The silence was only broke with my sobs and black owls hooting at the window.

She squeezed my hand.

"It will work out fine. As for Lupin just tell him, it will hurt much more if he found out from another cannot hide it" she comforted, wiping my tears with her sleave.

She was right.

It would be impossible to hide a balloning stomach from the man I loved and saw almost every day.

But would he be mad or angry or upset?

"Go home. Tell him. He needs to know. Remus is no coward. He will not run away"

Her voice rang loud and strong in the cosy kitchen.

I nodded, trying to pull myself together.

I wanted to stay here forever in a way, that way I would never have to tell Remus.

But as the hands on the clock, over the door, ticked on I knew I had to go.

"Thank you so much, Minerva" I said, meaning it.

"You know it's no trouble at all, dear" she said, smiling getting off her chair and I did the same.

She gave me my cloak and opened the door.

"I know you won't need it but good luck" she smiled.

"Thanks" I said, swallowing my fear.

And so I stepped out into the icy night air and prepared for what was to come.


End file.
